No Escape
by Psychic Athena
Summary: The brotherhood are in trouble and go to the only people who may be able to help them. The xmen. However, sometimes running away cannot help you, because, you can't hide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As soon as the rumbling of the earth died down and everything went still, Lance Alvers felt his knees give way under him, causing him to fall to his knees. Squeezing his eyes shut against the blinding pain that seared through his head, the teenager was distinctly aware of his new master's eyes on him.

"Good work, Avalanche," his master said softly, "Your powers are strengthening and so is your healing factor." Lance cautiously raised his eyes to his master's expressionless face, gingerly brushing away the blood that leaked in a steady flow from his nose.

It was one of his rare occasions that he had actually managed to reach his master's high expectations of him. All the other dreaded meetings had always ended with him being beaten up so badly that he would be barely conscious when his friends found him.

"I'm pleased to have reached your expectations of me, Lord Magneto," he mumbled respectfully, struggling back onto his feet, in an attempt not to look weak in front of him. What Magneto disliked the most, was weakness in any of his people.

Satisfied of the days meeting, Magneto swept from the house, beckoning to his faithful sidekick, Sabretooth to follow him out. Watching as they left slightly put off that they couldn't be given an excuse to beat him up, Lance sank back down to the floor.

How stupid could he be? Ever since Pietro had betrayed them, to help his father, he should have known that trouble would be imminent. If he had managed to foresee something like this happening, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Now, none of them were safe anymore. Not even Pietro, who was blinded by his devotion to his father, was safe. If they stayed long enough under Magneto, they'd surely be killed, just like Fred Dukes.

The Brotherhood had never been the same again after Fred's death. Sure, that guy was as slow as a preschooler, but he was their 'brother' too. Todd was the one who had taken this the hardest. He and Fred we the closest of friends. Todd hadn't really come to terms that Fred was really dead, making up fake scenarios for not seeing him around these days.

Lance was concerned for his mental health. He'd say "Freddy ain't gone yet, yo.I think he was at home earlier watching TV." or something like that. Sometimes, it freaked them out to hear him having a private conversation with a non-existent Fred in his bedroom at night.

Being the leader of the Brotherhood, Lance fought to stay the strong one for his friends. Although Fred's death was killing him inside, they needed him, including Pietro .The boy had cried at Fred's death, but he had said that it was merely an accident. Magneto never meant to stab Fred with that metal pole.

Just an accident? Lance wanted to laugh at that. Magneto had aimed to do it. He had murdered Fred out of cold blood, but Pietro wouldn't let anyone blame it on his "oh-so-perfect" father who he was so annoyingly devoted to.

Why couldn't he just fight back? Was he not strong enough? Lance didn't like to admit the fact that he was scared. What a great leader he was…unable to stick up for his friends. It was all his fault for being so stupid.

"God, what kind of a leader am I?" Lance asked no one in particular, "I've caused my friends death; I caused Todd all this pain and I let Pietro run out on us and get away with it. It's all my fault. "If the gods how much wrongs he had committed, they'd kill him there and then.

"Hey, Lance, don't say that…" he heard Todd's soft voice saying from somewhere to his right. The younger boy had obviously heard what he had said earlier on. It made him feel bad that Todd had to hear it. It was inexcusable.

"You're the best leader anyone can have, yo," Todd was saying. He sounded sad and tearful, which was a usual occurrence now. They had all changed so much. From the old cheeky friend he used to have, Todd was not quiet and timid.

Ever since they got themselves into Magneto's grasp, Todd had become fearful around everyone, the change that Lance couldn't bear to see happen. They were nearly broken, even he was scared. How would they ever get out of this mess? What chances did they have if they managed to escape?

Looking in Todd's fearful eyes, he finally understood. Whatever they did, they had to do it together. Because, only together, they were stronger. "Hey, Todd, come here," he muttered, gently pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Holding the younger boy to him, lance whispered, "I know how hard this is on you. I'll get us out of this…some way. How long would it take? I don't know, but Todd, you know that I'd always look out for you and Pietro, right?"

Gaining significant comfort in his words, Todd sighed. "I know, Lance. I know you will…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is wrong with those three today? This is their first time coming to school without creating chaos in the cafeteria," Scott Summers pointed out, smirking over at the Brotherhood table. The three boys were sitting in silence.Pietro was trying to talk to them, but received monosyllabic answers. Soon, he too fell silent.

Rouge who was an ex-Brotherhood member, shrugged. "Where's Freddy? He hasn't come to school for a week, not that he learns anything here. His skull is too thick." She purposely raised her voice, so that the Brotherhood could hear her.

The Brotherhood stiffened and whirled around to glare at the x-men. "Freddy's sick, yo,"Todd announced loudly. Lance grimaced and placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

"Todd, listen to me," Lance urged, leaning closer so that the x-men couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, "Fred's not sick. He's not at home anymore, Todd. He's dead. He ain't coming back."

Todd drew away from him, wide-eyed. "He's sick, Lance. I saw him in his room this morning. Said that he wasn't feeling too good," he persisted. Lance's jaw dropped, exchanging a shocked glance with Pietro.

They didn't know how badly Fred's death had affected him, but now they knew. Todd was going insane right before them. "For Christ's sake, Todd!" Pietro exploded, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and shook him. "You saw it with your own two eyes that he died! Now accept it!"

The entire cafeteria had fallen silent; their attention all reverted on the Brotherhood boys. Ignoring all the attention that they were receiving, Lance jerked Pietro's hands away from Todd's shoulders. If looks could kill, Lance's glare would have fried Pietro.

"You're not making things any easier for him, Pietro, and violence does not help too. Guess what, Pietro; you are just like your dad. Acting with violence. He killed Fred, but you are too stubborn to admit it even when you saw it!" Lance spat.

Pietro's nearly white skin flushed a deep shade of red, as he stormed up to the older boy. "Keep my dad out of this, Alvers," He hissed, jabbing a finger straight in between Lance's eyes, " It was an accident."

"An accident?" Lance demanded incredulously, "What bullshit! You saw what he did to Fred. You saw how much he hurt Todd! Hell, he nearly killed me last month! Pietro, your blindness is going to kill all of us, if you don't grow up! Unfortunately, some people are too pig-headed to admit it!" Lance yelled, perfectly aware that their secret was out, but who cared? Those people knew that they were mutants. Who cared about them anyway?

Grabbing his black messenger schoolbag off the floor, Lance turned to Todd. The poor boy looked ready to burst into tears soon. "Come on, Todd, let's go," he said gently, taking him by the shoulder and marched out of the cafeteria.

With both the Brotherhood members gone, everybody's attention was now focused on the silver-haired teen, who was staring at the exit, his fists clenched. "Fine then, be that way," he muttered, storming back to his seat and sat down heavily. Finally, as if just realizing that he was the centre of attention, he snapped, "Well, what's so interesting about me?"

Most people, except the x-men dropped their gazes. Rouge was doing a bad job of hiding the worry on her face, while Scott's jaw stayed hanging, making him look like a gold fish out of water.

What joke were his friends trying to play on him? Telling him that his dad was a bad guy, who killed Fred and hurt them constantly. His father loved him a lot; surely he would not try to hurt his friends, would he? His dad would never hurt anyone…

Pietro nearly slapped himself for feeling so uncertain. It was probably the way Lance had said it, his voice was full of anger and sincerity. It sounded as if he were really telling the truth. His dad would never hurt anyone intentionally…at least from what he saw.

But what about those times they came back with new cuts and injuries after their weekly Saturday meetings with him? Didn't that show something? Or what about those metal collars fastened around their necks. Those looked like his fathers. The signature on it looked so familiar…

"No, no,"Pietro groaned, burying his face in his hands, totally aware of everyone staring at him again. But he didn't care. He cared about nothing, except the truth.

Was his father really the bad guy? If so, how could he live with the fact that he betrayed his friends to help the enermy? How could he live knowing that his father had lied to him all his life? Only pretending to care for him, when all he cared about was power?

Pietro gripped his head in his hands, willing the persistent voice to get out of his head. "shut up, just shut up!" he spat. I won't cry, he told himself over and over in his mind, but it did not seem to be working.

Pietro Maximoff did the next best thing he could do. He ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Pietro wanted to run. All he wanted to do was to get away from all this pain, as if running away would help it. How could his father do this to him? Betraying his own son, manipulating him into turning against his own trustworthy friends. He knew now, he understood. He had just lived a huge lie for all his sixteen years.

He thought that his father loved him. He thought that his father would never do anything to hurt him. Now, he had betrayed not only his trust, but his own son too. "Why are you doing this to me?"Pietro yelled to thin air, the sadness in his voice frightened him.

Suddenly, his foot was caught in something, sending him sprawling to the floor. Just like whatever had stopped his run, Pietro knew that he couldn't get away. Not bothering to stand up, Pietro lay on the floor, letting the tears fall.

"Why father, why?" Pietro whispered, "Why did you lie to me? Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Why did you steal Wanda from me?" So many questions that could not be answered. He knew from what was reality, Eric never loved him. He was just another useful possession due to his powers.

Amidst his tears, Pietro heard the sound of hurried footfalls coming in his direction. Then strong arms gathered his trembling body into a comforting embrace. He knew who it was instantly. The person who had always cared for him, like a father.

Lying in Lance's arms where he felt no longer alone, Pietro let himself take significant comfort from the gentle rocking sensation. At least, there was someone else there to love and care for him, even when his father didn't.

Lance had rushed out when he had seen Pietro trip and fall in the school yard. He had seen the tears and knew. The truth hurt. At a time like this, they needed him most. Lance had sworn years ago to be the father figure to them no matter what. He kept his promise.

"Don't say you're sorry, Pietro," he told the boy, "You didn't know. And listen, you are not like him. He betrayed you and still is, but you will be coming back, right?" Pietro , who indeed been opening his mouth to say he was sorry, gave the answer instantaneously.

Pietro wanted to be accepted back into the team where he was loved and had friends who cared about him. "See, you are never going to be like your father," Lance pointed out, the smile that lit up his face for the first time in months made Pietro smile too.

Although his father had betrayed him, maybe he wasn't really all that alone.

* * *

Rouge ran a hand nervously through her white bangs, as every disbelieving eye locked in on her. She should have known that proposing that was not a good idea. She did not have to wait for their reactions to know that it was a "No".

"You've gotta be kidding me! Help them?" Scott exclaimed.

"The Brotherhood? Don't talk rots!" Evan growled.

"The day I'll help ze brotherhood will come, but not in this lifetime," Kurt snapped

"Fine then!" Rouge snapped back, promptly turning on her heels and marched out of the Dining Hall.

Stopping at the professor's office, she hot temperedly rapped at the door, ignoring the fact that the entire door shook on its hinges. "Come in ,Rouge," she heard Professor Xavier's voice inside her head.

"Professor! Ah think the Brotherhood is in trouble!" she announced the moment she flung open the door. The boys had gotten on her nerves and any forms of unnecessary obstacles were not tolerated.

Being an ex-Brotherhood member, naturally she still cared for them. They, after all, were not really what the x-men thought they were. They were not hoods, or anything close there. They weren't even bad people. Somehow, only she and Kitty knew that.

Charles Xavier leaned forward in his seat, smiling reassuringly at her. "Take a seat, Rouge. Tell me everything you heard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Todd, come on! Let's get out of here!" Lance yelled above the roar of the flames, staggering slightly with dizziness. He scooped an unconscious Pietro up in his arms, reaching out at the same time to grab onto Todd's uninjured arm.

Blinded by the smoke and ash, Lance felt his way to the back door. Without thinking, he put his hand on the doorknob, successfully burning himself on the scalding hot metal. Gritting his teeth in pain, Lance yanked open the door and tore his hand away from the doorknob.

Once they had taken refuge behind a clump of bushes, Lance collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and pain. His throat felt like it was on fire itself, smarting, just like the rest of his body. All of them had sustained injuries.

Part of the ceiling had caved in on Pietro, rendering him unconscious pretty fast. Todd, in his panic, had somehow managed to dislocate his left arm. Lance had been burnt and cut up pretty badly too.

They should have known that once magneto learnt that his son had learnt the truth, he'd try to kill all of them. That night, the Acolytes had attacked. Remy had blown up his jeep and John had set flames to their house. They had no place to escape to.

What now? Pietro was dying and they couldn't save him. There was no one to go to help for. Lance hugged the unconscious boy closer to him, trembling involuntarily. No one could help them now, or so he thought.

* * *

Scott Summers yawned, flipping through the boring television channels. The x-men were used to staying up until as late as two in the morning, but Scott had to be dragged into staying up by Jean. He was naturally an early sleeper.

He hated staying up with Sam, Bobby and Ray charging around the common Room, playing and giggling like a bunch of girls. Immaturity was something Scott could never stand, since he was a bit too mature himself.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A news report showing a picture of a burning house. Interesting. That house did look remarkably familiar. Maybe they'd blame it on mutants again, Scott thought, reaching out to change the channel, when he saw the signboard in front of the house and froze, his mouth agape.

Noticing the uncanny resemblance to a goldfish, the boys came over to watch. " Isn't that the Brotherhood's house?" Ray asked, wearing an equally stupefied expression on his face.

Scott silenced them in time to hear the reporter saying that all three boys had been in the house when the fire started. Behind her, Scott could see the house. If they had been trapped inside, none of them would have stood a chance.

"We should tell the professor," Sam spoke up softly, never taking his eyes off the television screen. For once, Scott didn't let his rivalry with Lance Alvers get in the way. He got to his feet and made a wild dash for the office, Sam following close behind him.

Not bothering to even knock, Sam cannonballed into the room and landed in an extremely undignified heap on the seat beside Rouge. The girl jumped at least a foot into the air, letting out a strangled squeal. Sam sat up, looking embarrassed at his terrible landing.

The professor looked about to reprimand him, when Scott immediately launched into explanation, speaking as fast as Pietro ran . Sparing Sam a reproachful glare, Rouge listened to Scott's explanation, looking increasingly alarmed by the news.She had been too late.

"Very well, I can leave it to the three of you to manage this, right?" Charles Xavier asked, surprisingly clam at a time like this. The two x-men and New Recruit nodded, getting to their feet swiftly.

Scott had no choice, but to run at least three traffic lights in his haste to get the brotherhood house. Why in the world was he doing this? It was not liked he cared… By the time they got there, the fire had been put out and it was said that nobody had found the three brotherhood members. So, the Brotherhood had managed to escape.

Rouge and Sam split up to search the garden for them first, as Scott explained their plans to the police officers who seemed reluctant to let them search the area, but they finally agreed.

Sam's eyes fell on a copper colored patch on the grass in the backyard. Kneeling down to inspect it, the boy gasped and recoiled in disgust. It was blood. Someone had been injured, and bad. That was quite a lot of blood the person lost.

Tearing his eyes away from the bloodstain, Sam glanced around him worriedly. They had to be somewhere close by if they were injured. The blond studied the bloodstains again. There were many smaller droplets leading away from the main one. It lead all the way to a clump of bushes.

Cautiously stepping towards it, Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves. This was the first time the professor had sent him on anything, with the x-men. He wanted to prove tothem that he was as good as any of those x-men and not just some pathetic New Recruit.

Reaching forward, he pushed the leaves aside.


End file.
